Tension and the Spark
by Jade Ice Fire
Summary: Some mistakes can change the course of history.


I like the way by Darren Hays should play as you read this little fict. Sets the mood…

* * *

.+.+.+.+.

The tension in the room doubled as she felt him step up behind her. Her skin tingled before the touch came, alerting her of his intentions.

Slowly he pulled the yukata away, letting it fall with his trembling hands to her curved hip. She could hardly breathe as he dipped his head down and placed an apprehensive kiss upon her shoulder.

The only sound was of the rain softly falling beyond the rice paper door and their bated breaths.

His form shifted closer and molded to her, they were yin and yang for a moment until he turned her to face him.

She was the one trembling now as her eyes met his and held. The unfathomable depths entranced her in their swirling, like a storm at sea.

He must have seen some form of acceptance within her as he leaned down just then to capture her lips in a tentative kiss. They knew this was not okay, it was wrong, but the longing was great and their lips met again.

A rush of air echoed through the room as he gasped sharply before aggressively deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced as she folded into his arms, giving herself over to the tide.

She realized, as they fell onto the futon, that he had moved them across the room and their gazes locked once more as if seeking doubts from the other. He found none and kissed her again. Her heart felt as if it would burst as he slid his hands down her hip, her thigh, and back up to her breast. He swiftly sat up and removed his robes before claiming her lips once more.

She felt her head spin, she knew she should stop him, but she couldn't formulate the words. She'd never felt like this before and she was quickly losing herself to the passion.

It was like a quick burning flair, hot and fast, he shoved his fundoshi away and entered her with a firm thrust and she cried out with the feel of it. His mouth sipped the whimpers from her lips as she met his hips with the cradle of her own.

It was over in a hurried moment and he came, shuddering into her wet hot heat as a tear rolled from her lashes.

He couldn't speak as he looked at her, their breaths mingling as one and he reached up to tenderly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, the beads on his wrist clinking softly. He leaned in slowly to rest a gentle kiss upon the corner of her red lips and she sighed.

This had changed …everything.

.+.

* * *

"I Like The Way" – By Darren Hayes

Somewhere inside my evolution

Karmically I seek retribution

Looking for love in physical beauty

Desire is the drug of the bourgeoisie

And now I try to intellectualize

Like a glimmer of good in a bad man's eyes

I am consumed by the flesh haunting me

I know temptation taunts the empty

So pour your-self over me

Until there's nothing left to see, yeah, yeah

Because I like the way you move in the dark

I like the tension, the tension and the spark

The decadence of giving into desire

Creates such entropy within

Looking for love in spiritual faces

Blind to the art of fabrication

I'm like a baby sucking mama's milk

Want to drink my fill and then some

Leave me alone

I always thought I was better than this

But temptation tempts the temptee

Pour yourself over me

Until there's nothing left to see, yeah, yeah

Oh, because I like the way you move in the dark

And I like the tension, the tension and the spark, oh

Because I like the way you move in the dark, oh

You know I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark, oh

This physicality

Shifting me chemically

Such power over me

It's just desire

I know its treachery (shifting me chemically)

I know it's just skin deep (such power over me)

I know I should resist

I'm just too tired

Too tired

There's just one thing missing

One thing missing here is

Love

I like the way you move in the dark

I like the tension, the tension and the spark (so pour your-self over me)

You know, I like the way you move in the dark (so pour yourself over me)

You know, I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark

So pour your-self over me

(There's just one thing missing)

(One thing missing)

Until there's nothing left to see

(There's just one thing missing)

(The tension and the spark)

(One thing missing)

(So pour your-self over me)

There's just one thing missing

One thing missing

(So pour your-self over me)

(I like the tension, the tension and the spark)

(There's just one thing missing)

One thing missing here is

Love


End file.
